warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fading Revenge
Fading REVENGE A story by Sandy Chapter One My head hurts, in fact, every single part of me hurts. My muscles feel like all of them tore in the battle and my bones feel limp and broken. I can't open my eyes, all I see is a black space in front of me, nothing else. I don't really remember what happened after the battle, or if the battle was still continuing. I only know where I am when the putrid smell of strong herbs hit my nose. "Redfur?" I call nervously for the medicine cat, whom I had always had a soft spot for. "I'm here, kid, I'm here," a comforting voice soothes and a bushy tail lays across my back. I'm able to open my left eye, just. "Redfur!" I breathe in relief, relaxing slightly. "Is the battle still going on?" Redfur tenses and I know it is, that battle will not stop for sunrises. I see a blurry outline of Redfur out of my left eye and he looks heartbroken. "Can you see out of your right eye?" He asks tentatively as my left eye's visions clears. Redfur's pelt is spiking up like crazy and his bushy red tail is sweeping the bloodied den floor, collecting twigs that get stuck in his overlong fur. "Uh, no. Is that bad?" I reply slowly, getting to my shaky paws carefully. "Anyway," I turn to face the den entrance, hearing the screeches of battling cats outside. Redfur holds me back gently and I flich, since he holds my back on my blackened eye side. "You can't fight yet, kid," he whispers. "You're blind in one eye." I freeze, unsure of what to say. "Dad can fight and he's completely blind," I protest softly. "That means I can fight with only one eye." Redfur shakes his head and pushes me back down into my nest. "No kid. He's been practising for seasons, you've only just been blinded. You need to adjust to cats taking advantage of your blind side and going for it, he has, you haven't." "Look kid," he tells me firmly as I open my mouth to respond. "I'm not letting you fight." I unsheathe my claws and dig them into the ground. "I don't care, Red," I snarl. "I need to fight for-for him," my voice cracks uncontrollably. He had died for me; I had loved him so much but he had left me just the same... "Listen kid," Redfur meowed, looking awkward. "I'm sure that Rookpaw wouldn't want you to die for him. Kid," he ads warningly as I make a move for the den entrance. "I-I hope you survive. I have something to tell you afterwards." I shake my head at him and run out of the den, blood roaring in my ears. I can only see on one side of my eye, but I don't care, I can hear just the same. I spin on my heels and come head to head with an intruding silver and red-brown tom who had one torn ear. "Surrender, blinded one," he spat teasingly, smacking the blinded side of my face with outstretched claws. I was sent reeling into the dirt of my head hurts even more now. "Never," I breathe through gritted teeth as the tom hurtles at me and I swipe my claws at his face. "Don't touch me!" I ad forcefully as he leans in to touch his muzzle to my forehead. Then, I realise, it isn't the tom I had been fighting. "Rookpaw!" I gasp as the tom transformed into a handsome oak-brown and black tom with blinding amber eyes. "Duskfern," he responds quietly. "I'm sorry, you know, about leaving you..." I growl at him. "This isn't the time! There's a battle going on, if you didn't know! Help BrookClan fight!" Rookpaw seems sulky and heartbroken. "I-I can't," he murmured. "I'm sorry, but-" "Rook!" Screamed a furious steel grey she-cat who pelts over, a hard blazing look in her vibrant green eyes. She seems evil, almost with her stare and her whole posture. "Are you going to help or what?" She demands and Rookpaw bows his head. "Of course, Azolla," he murmurs as I realise who this she-cat is. "Rook?" I ask half-heartedly. Rookpaw, no, Rook, nods slowly, tears welling in his eyes. "I love you, Duskfern. Remember that." And he fades away. Azolla and I are left standing, face to face, claws out, our glares unbearable. "What is Rook to you?" Azolla demands of me suddenly and I snarl, "he's my one true friend. Well, he was until you twisted him." Azolla smirked evilly. "He loved you," she whispers dangerously, advancing in me at a steady pace. "So?" I snap, not moving as Azolla moves closer and closer. I raise my claws, ready to strike, just as Azolla darts away. I don't know why until I see where she is going. She's going to kill Red! ''I think, racing after Azolla, my right side black but my left side showing me too much. Blood and bodies litter the once beautiful clearing belonging to BrookClan and many cats are still fighting. I finally reach the medicine cat den, just as Azolla hurtles in, her tail vanishing as I slip in behind her. I'm too late. Azolla slits her claws across Redfur's throat- Wait! It's not Redfur! "Rookpaw!" I scream just as his handsome body hits the ground with a thud. "What?" Azolla shrieks, backing away from Rookpaw's limp form. "No!" She moans. "No! He was ''mine! You can't take him from me, Death!" And she hurtles herself at me, claws ready to rip me to shreds... Azolla stops her asult suddenly and stares at me, her shoulders shaking violently. "You-you didn't kill him," she rasps. "I shouldn't attack you, when you did nothing." "What's going-" "AH HA!" Azolla screeches mercilessly as Redfur emerges from the dark and deeper interior of the den, his eyes widening in shock when he saw me and Azolla standing just near Rookpaw's limp body. TBC